Pure Ice Tears
by Atsuko Tenshi
Summary: 4 garotas fazem 1 viagem à Rùssia. Bagagem na mão, mente aberta a novas descobertas mas nunca pensaram no local para onde vão... muito menos nas histórias ocultas desse lugar... leiam e deixem reviews xD ...definitivamente n sei fazer sumarios u.u'...


**Oii!**

**Cá estou eu com uma nova fic! E esta foi basicamente forçada por uma certa pessoa que sabe quem é se estiver a ler… (sim, é para ti Lucy ¬¬')**

**Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa, espero que gostem da minha mais nova ideia maluca… xDDD **

**Mas antes uma pequena intervenção! A descrição das personagens para o pessoal não se baralhar todo! xD

* * *

**

**Atsuko Tenshi – **Também conhecida por Suki. Tem16 anos, cabelos azuis-escuros ondulados, até metade das costas, olhos azuis-claros com matrizes cinza, pele muito clara meio pálida, alta, magra, corpo atlético, tatuagem com uma estrela de 5 pontas invertida no pescoço e outra no pulso. Suki veste umas jeans escuras meio justas, rasgadas no joelho e na coxa, uma regata azul-escura curtinha e colada, sapatilhas pretas, luvas sem dedos azuis-escuras e casaco de couro preto até aos joelhos. Vive com a sua tia, Caroline Wolf desde o assassinato dos pais. É séria, calada, meio solitária, fria, atenta, sarcástica, irónica, desconfiada, mas também é uma boa conselheira e amiga, calma e responsável. Ficou muito calada e distante desde a morte dos pais. Começou a não confiar em ninguém e isso fez com que se distanciassem dela. Apenas as suas amigas continuaram com ela pois já a conheciam antes da morte dos seus pais e por isso percebem o porque de ela ter ficado assim. Fera-bit: Shadow.

**Lucia Mirai – **Mas todos a chamam de Lucy. Tem 16 anos, cabelos castanhos com mexas laranja ondulados meio cacheados nas pontas, olhos azuis-claros, pele morena, alta, magra, corpo atlético e tatuagem pequena da Nicolle nas costas e uma de um gatinho no tornozelo. Lucy veste umas jeans escuras largas, blusa laranja de apertar no pescoço colada, sapatilhas pretas com detalhes laranja e um casaco de couro preto. É animada, não gosta de ficar parada, adora sair e dançar, não suporta que magoem suas amigas, confia muito nas pessoas sendo facilmente enganada, tem um humor variável e quando fica brava quebra tudo mas é só ver comida que acalma logo, está sempre com fome mas tem um gosto muito estranho por comida, é muito distraída e bate em todo o lado. Nasceu no Japão mas aos 5 anos mudou-se para casa dos tios, em Inglaterra, porque os seus pais tinham morrido num acidente numa escavação arqueológica. É apaixonada por motos ou qualquer coisa que lembre velocidade. Fera-bit: Nicolle.

**Natasha Sendou –** Nathy para os amigos. Tem 16 anos, cabelos castanhos até metade das costas cacheados nas pontas, olhos castanhos bastante escuros, pele morena, magra, meio baixa e corpo atlético. Veste umas jeans largas, blusa de alças preta, sapatilhas pretas, casaco de ganga curtinho. É excessivamente alegre, é uma garota que todos acham bastante estranha mas ela não liga porque é uma pessoa muito bem com a vida. È tímida mas acaba se soltando, adora fazer gracinhas e dizer coisas idiotas, às quais chama "engraçadas pra valer", às vezes fica meio autista e fica olhando para os cantos a pensar na vida, às vezes fica séria do nada e prefere afastar-se das pessoas para não chateá-las, gosta de sair com as suas amigas, encenar cenas melosas de novelas mexicanas. Adora cantar, dançar, saltitar pelas ruas cantarolando, não consegue ficar muito tempo irritada com uma coisa. Nasceu no Brasil e cresceu em Cambridge. Mora com a mãe e o irmão. Na maior parte do tempo gosta de ficar em casa mesmo, vendo TV ou dormindo. Conheceu beyblade e apaixonou-se vendo os torneios pela televisão. Também gosta muito de sair. Quando sai gosta de ir á festas ou fazer passeios. Adora andar á cavalo, pescar, etc. Gosta de encontros de família, amigas. Fera-bit: Uriel

**Mitsuki Sumeragi – **Mas prefere que a chamem de Mitz. Tem 16 anos, cabelos pretos muito lisos e longos, usa franja, olhos claros cor-de-mel meio amendoados, pele um pouco clara, alta, magra, corpo atlético. Veste uma saia até ao joelho branca com vários folhos (estilo gótica lolita), blusa de alças azul-clara, all stars azuis-claros, casaco branco com vários fechos e fivelas prateados. É alegre, sempre feliz, extrovertida, inocente de mais, bastante medrosa, bastante teimosa, quando coloca algo na cabeça ela insiste e vai até ao fim, mesmo sendo muitas vezes avisada de que está errada, é extremamente tímida mas quando se solta não pára de falar nem um segundo, é muito meiga, carinhosa, sincera, mas quando quer ser grossa, sarcástica ou misteriosa, consegue. Muito esperta e atenta às coisas da vida mas muito dispersa quando se trata das coisas do mundo. É romântica e filosófica, adora ler e escrever, é muito inquieta, não aguenta ficar no silêncio está sempre cantarolando alguma coisa. É companheira de cenas de "novela mexicana" da Nathy, ama música mais do que tudo, toca piano, canta e compõe. Nasceu no Japão, mas tem descendência italiana e alemã. Tem dois irmãos menores (O menino joga futebol e a menina adora animais e quer ser veterinária). O Pai e a Mãe são médicos e a família vive viajando á negócios. Além disso, como gosta muito de ler e escrever, cresceu lendo os livros de medicina dos pais, por isso tem um "breve" conhecimento de primeiros socorros. Tem um caderno onde fica escrevendo poesias e as coisas "filosóficas" em que pensa, e que é super secreto. Para ela, os amigos, a família e a música são as coisas mais importantes. Passa horas compondo suas músicas á beira do mar ou debaixo de um céu cheio de nuvens que, para ela, são as duas coisas mais bonitas que existem. Gosta de andar por aí a conhecer lugares na cidade, e foi num desses seus passeios aleatórios que conheceu beyblade, quando viu um grupo de amigos jogando. No começo nem se interessava tanto, mas aos poucos ficou conhecendo mais e se apaixonou pelo jogo. Fera-bit: Ariel.

**Luz, câmaras, acção! xD

* * *

**

**1ºcap – "Russia here we go"**

O frio e o vento percorrem as ruas, lado a lado, como velhos amigos. A chuva está forte e o nevoeiro cerrado. Parece uma desgraça mas, na Inglaterra, este é o clima habitual. Tudo parece normal no colégio de Cambridge. Os alunos entravam e dirigiam-se ao bar ou às salas de convívio, à espera que tocasse para as aulas. Como em qualquer dia de chuva, a biblioteca estava cheia, o bar já abarrotava e nas salas de convívio já não cabia nem mais uma pessoa, por isso alguns dos alunos dirigiam-se para as salas de aula por causa da confusão e procurando alguma paz. Atsuko estava sentada na sua carteira, ao lado da janela e na última fila, observando a chuva. Como ela gostava dos dias de chuva, do seu cheiro, da sua melancolia… Sentia-se hipnotizada, como que noutra dimensão… Conseguia organizar melhor os pensamentos e não sentia a pressão do "mundo real"… Ali, a observar a chuva a cair, consegui sentir-se completa, calma, livre, e que nada a perturbaria ou a afastaria daquele transe…

**Lucy** Atsuko! Bom-dia!!! n.n

**Suki** para quê tanta alegria, Lucia? ¬¬'''

**Lucy** ué, há motivos para estar feliz? n.n

**Suki:** às vezes assustas-me… ¬¬'''

**Lucy:** ù.u whatever… que aulas vamos ter hoje? – Disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Atsuko descontraidamente e pousando a mala na mesa.

**Suki:** Russo, Matemática e Inglês. Depois da hora de almoço temos Biologia.

**Lucy:** esqueci-me dos livros de matemática!!!

**Suki:**¬¬ tu ainda não decoras-te o horário?

**Lucy:** não T.T

**Nathy/Mitz** Bom dia! n.n –reparam na depressão de Lucy – o que foi desta vez? ¬¬'

**Suki:** esqueceu-se dos livros de matemática…

**Nathy:** se é só isso, então está tudo bem…

**Mitz:** sempre a mesma coisa… u.u' – Nathy e Mitz sentam-se na mesa à frente de Atsuko e Lucia e ficam a conversar com elas até tocar a campainha.

TTTRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

(campainha histérica fase I)

**Prof**** (entra na sala alegre e feliz a saltitar e a cantarolar):** la la llalaaa la la laaa! n.n

**Alunos:** ¬¬'''''

**Prof (dando conta da presença dos alunos o.o):** Oh, bom dia a todos! n.n' tenho óptimas novidades para todos!

**Aluno 01:** Vai dar excelente a todos no final do ano?

**Prof:** bem, não é essa a minha concepção de novidade 'óptima para vocês', porque se estudarem, aí sim, eu dou-vos um excelente!

**Aluno 02:** bem me parecia… ¬¬'

**Prof:** continuando, a escola vai financiar uma viagem à Rússia aos 4 melhores aluno da disciplina de Russo nível VII que passarem numa prova que vou fazer! – Barulheira geral – calma jovens! Como eu sabia que não iam achar muita piada porque aqueles que iriam seriam apenas os mais inteligentes, eu tive uma ideia que acho que vão gostar… É o seguinte: os testes vão ser feitos em grupos, por isso agrupem-se grupos de 4 alunos e façam a prova. O melhor grupo terá direito à viagem! Têm 10 minutos e depois começamos a aula, ok? Esta aula será para exporem dúvidas e estudarem para a prova.

O professor nem obteve resposta pois os alunos começaram a levantar-se e a ir ter com amigos, falando alto e tornando a sala num verdadeiro caos…

**Lucy:** então meninas! Alinham em formarmos um grupo, estudar o fim-de-semana todas juntas até cairmos para o lado e ter uma maravilhosa viagem à Rússia?

**Nathy**: eu alinho! \n.n/

**Mitz:** já nasci pronta para ir à Rússia! Vamos ganhar!!!

**Lucy:** e tu Suki? Alinhas?

**Suki:** eu…

**Nathy:** vá lá, nós fazemos tudo o que quiseres…

**Suki:** ok, eu…

**Nathy (com os olhos brilhantes):** Please! Faz este enorme favor às tuas amigas do coração!!!

**Suki:** eu… ù.uX

**Lucy:** nós sabemos o quanto tu gostas da Rússia como nós, por isso não seria um grande sacrifício tu aceitares e…

**Suki:** SERÁ QUE EU POSSO FALAR??? Ò.Ó

**Lucy/Nathy/Mitz:** s…sim… o.o'

**Suki:** ù.u estou à meia hora a tentar dizer que sim e vocês não param de me interromper…

**Lucy:** eu sabia que ela ia dizer que não! T.T

**Nathy:** ela disse que sim… ¬¬'

**Lucy:** Adeus amada Rússia! T.T

**Mitz:** er… hum… Lucy?

**Lucy:** o que será de mim sem…

**Nathy/Mitz: **ELA DISSE QUE SIM! ¬¬XXX

**Lucy:** o.o'' hã? Disseste mesmo que sim?

**Suki:** idiota… ¬¬

**Lucy:** YES! - Abraça Suki com tanta força que ela até fica azul – er… desculpa… n.n'''

**Suki:** x.x I can breathe…

**Nathy/Mitz:** n.n''

**Lucy:** meninas, vamos por o plano "Russia, here we go!" em prática!!!

**Mitz:** só tu para dares esses nomes aos teus planos…

**Lucy:** n.n'''

**----------Ж----------**

**Depois das aulas:**

Atsuko, Lucia, Natasha e Mitsuki saiam da escola. Conversavam sobre a viagem à Rússia, faziam um planos idiotas e Nathy e Mitz já imaginavam uma cena do tipo novela mexicana "em que viviam um amor proibido com um Russo e que nunca mais o poderiam ver pois teriam que voltar para a sua terra. Bem, acabaram por ir todas para casa da Suki e ficaram lá a dormir, pois era sexta-feira e elas planearam ir estudar sem parar no fim-de-semana. Atsuko vivia com a sua tia desde a morte dos seus pais. Viviam numa grande casa branca com um lindo jardim. A sua tia tinha bastante dinheiro, derivado da herança de uma empresa bastante lucrativa, mas como achava que não necessitava dele, ela simplesmente guardava-o no banco para casos de necessidade extrema, além de o manter incógnito. Ela era médica legista e trabalhava na morgue do hospital de Cambridge. Suki adorava gozar com Lucy dizendo que a tia tinha um esqueleto dentro do armário o que deixava Lucy aterrorizada, mas logo vinha a sua tia desmentir tudo dizendo que não era um esqueleto e sim um cadáver em extremo estado de decomposição e que não estava no armário e sim no sótão. xD

A tia de Atsuko, Caroline Wolf, era uma pessoa divertida, amável, simpática e fã de uma boa partida. Era uma mulher dos seus 29 anos de cabelos negros cacheados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis-gelo como os de Atsuko mas mais expressivos e alegres. Sempre foi muito dada a mistérios e enigmas, é essa a razão pela qual diz que optou pela sua mórbida profissão.. "É preciso muito sangue frio para esta profissão" foi o que ela disse quando as 4 garotas foram ter com ela ao trabalho e viram-na a fazer uma autópsia. Resultado: - Lucy desmaia; - Nathy e Mitz ficam de todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias; - Atsuko continua impávida e serena apenas olhando para as suas colegas e dizendo que não era a melhor altura para uma visita e que viriam mais tarde…

**Lucy:** Hey! Vamos parar de nos lembrar dessa cena, ok? Foi muito triste eu ter desmaiado ali… i.i

**Todas:** apoiada! u.u

**Lucy:** imaginem se me confundiam com um cadáver que tinha caído no chão? O.o'

**Mitz:** Lucy, menos… ¬¬''

**Suki:** talvez nem fosse má ideia… u.u

**Nathy:** agora são vocês que estão a ser mórbidas! ¬¬

E foi assim que passaram a noite, relembrando acontecimentos engraçados passados entre as 4. Tenho mesmo que dizer o resultado? Bem, ficaram a dormir até às 2h da tarde e se pudessem continuavam a dormir mas o dever chamou mais alto e elas tinham que conseguir aquela viagem à Rússia!

**DIA DA PROVA:**

**Antes da prova:**

**Lucy: **estou tão nervosa!!!

**Nathy:** eu também… estou toda a tremer!!

**Suki:** tenham calma… estudamos bastante por isso vai-nos correr bem…

**Mitz:** sim, temos que manter o pensamento positivo!

**Sra. Da Secretaria:** Meninas Atsuko Tenshi, Lucia Mirai, Natasha Sendou e Mitsuki Sumeragi. O vosso grupo prestara a prova na sala 21 do 3º andar. Boa Sorte!

**Todas:** Obrigado! – as 4 garotas sobem a escadaria a correr e entram na sala de prova com o pé direito, torcendo para que essa prova lhes desse a tão desejada viagem à Rússia…

**Depois da prova:**

Todos os alunos que tinham participado na prova encontravam-se no enorme auditório da escola. O barulho era infernal e todos estavam ansiosos por saber os resultados das provas… mas uns estavam mais irritados que outros…

Lucy: então?! Nunca mais dizem nada??? Já estou a ficar farta de esperar – Lucia já deitava fumo por todos os lados e a sua voz mostrava que já estava a ficar um bocado alterada, devido à gritaria que fazia.

Suki (afastando-se de Lucy): eu não a conheço de lado nenhum… ¬¬

Mitz: Vá lá, tenham calma… ainda só estamos à 3 horas à espera dos resultados…

Todas: ¬¬XXX

Mitz: ok, ok! Eles podiam ser mais rápidos… u.u'

Nathy: mas também já viste a gente que está no auditório? Devem ser centenas de provas pra corrigir…

Lucy: Não os desculpes Nathy!!!!

Nathy: ok ¬¬'

Prof (aquele de Russo que já tivemos a infelicidade de conhecer n.n'): Olá a todos! Desculpem a demora mas como sabem, se nem os testes nos corrigimos depressa, então estas provas… n.n

Alunos: ¬¬'''''

Prof: ok, já percebi que não estão para piadas… Vamos directos ao assunto! Já emos os resultados e depois de revermos tudo, já temos o vencedor! E está neste envelope!

Os alunos fitam o envelope com os olhos a brilhar na expectativa de o seu nome estar lá! Pela primeira vez, o silêncio reinava no auditório enquanto o professor abria o envelope.

Prof: e o vencedor é... bem, será melhor dizer vencedoras! Elas são Atsuko Tenshi, Lucia Mirai, Natasha Sendou e Mitsuki Sumeragi!

As 4 garotas que nós já bem conhecemos subiram ao palco eufóricas! Receberam o certificado de vencedoras e os bilhetes de avião mais a morada do estabelecimento onde vão ficar com tudo pago!

Prof: Parabéns meninas! E tudo isto teve o patrocínio da BIOVOLT, a empresa mais poderosa da Rússia

Todos batiam palmas às felizardas! Elas estariam 2 semanas na Rússia com tudo pago e fariam a viagem das suas vidas… mal elas sabiam o que esta viagem inocente lhes reservaria…

**Fim do 1ºcap!**

* * *

**Ohayou minna! ;D**

**Aqui estou eu de novo!!! xDDD sentiram falta minha? claro k não... devem estar a ponto de me matar por não ter actualizado as outras fics... u.u''''**

**Mas eu não esqueci delas! ù.u não estou é com imaginação pra escrever nelas T.T**

**Vida de escritor não é tão boa como dizem... u.u''**

**Bem, espero k tenham gostado! mandem reviews, onegai! ;D**

**bjux pra tds!!!**


End file.
